Fuerza
by Lenayuri
Summary: A pesar de todo lo que Fye ha sufrido a lo largo de su vida, merece ser feliz. Sin embargo, no sabe cómo enfrentarse a lo que su corazón le demanda. KuroxFye. Fanfic participante en el reto 'La Musa Música' del foro del Yaoi & el Slash.


-**Título**: Fuerza

-**Autora**: Lenayuri

-**Rating**: M

-**Advertencia**: Hurt/Confort / Romance

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 892 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

-**Notas**: Este fanfic participa en el **Reto La Musa Música** del Foro **Del Yaoi & el Slash**. La canción que utilicé para _inspirarme_ fue **Not Strong Enough** de **Apocalyptica Ft. Brent Smith**.

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Fuerza**

Su relación era así, siempre las mismas peleas; siempre por las mismas cuestiones. Pero simplemente no podías evitarlo. Él había sacrificado demasiado de sí mismo para salvar tu vida; obviamente sin tu consentimiento. ¿Quién le había dado el permiso de sacrificarse con tal de que tú no murieras? ¿Qué acaso tú no tenías voz en aquellas situaciones? No, por supuesto que no.

Aquel ninja testarudo era eso, precisamente, un hombre necio, reacio a negativas que pudieran poner en tela de juicio lo que él consideraba _correcto_. ¿Pero qué de _correcto_ había en sacrificar su vida al entregarse como tu _alimento_? ¿Qué de _correcto_ había en sacrificar su propio brazo para salvarlo de un mundo que estaba a punto de absorberlo? No tenía lógica.

Y a pesar de que no estabas completamente de acuerdo con él, seguías a su lado.

No podías pensar en la manera de alejarte de él sin sufrir consecuencias, y no te referías sólo a alejarte de tu alimento, sino a algo mucho más profundo. Era como si Kurogane te llamara; como si de una planta carnívora se tratara, tentándote con su aroma, con su ser… sólo para darte cuenta de que había sido una trampa donde ya te había atrapado y no había vuelta atrás.

Eras un mago orgulloso, por supuesto que sí. Habías sufrido a lo largo de toda tu vida, habías visto demasiadas muertes como para no desear otra más. Deseabas poder cambiar eso algún día, anhelabas ser feliz. Sabías que ese sueño te estaba negado, era un sacrilegio darle algo así a un ser como tú. Una aberración. Un mago que había sobrevivido a costa de la vida de su propio hermano, medio vampiro –ni siquiera un vampiro completo- y además, dependiente de alguien.

¿Cómo no odiar a ese ninja idiota? ¿Cómo no esperar morir para liberarlo? Y sin embargo, al pensar en alejarte de él te era doloroso.

Tu alma se había rendido. Tu corazón ya no te pertenecía. Era de él.

Tu mente estaba confusa. Tantos sentimientos en ti que jamás habías conocido, mucho menos comprendido. Era ilógico e irracional eso que sentías cuando estabas con él y cuando no estabas con él.

Cuando estaban en la misma habitación, querías alejarte de él, burlarte de él al llamarlo con apodos ridículos, escondiéndole tu verdadero rostro, mostrándole una máscara.

Pero cuando él no estaba, era completamente lo contrario. Querías buscarlo y estar a su lado, querías llamarlo por su nombre, que él viera más allá de tu máscara, querías que viera lo que en verdad eras.

Era doloroso y placentero al mismo tiempo.

Intentas ser el _mismo de siempre_, piensas que lo has logrado. Qué iluso de tu parte.

Mientras Kurogane y Syaoran descansan en aquella posada, sales a la azotea para observar la luna. Esa noche era luna llena y era tentadoramente hermosa.

Al observarla, sentiste que parte del vacío y confusiones de tu corazón se fueron disipando, quedando únicamente la voz de tu corazón que te gritaba que te dejaras llevar, _mereces ser feli_z_._

Pero sabías que nada de eso era cierto.

Mientras observas embelesado el resplandor de aquella luna que lucía igual en cada mundo al que llegaban, alguien se detuvo en tu espalda. Te tensaste inmediatamente al encontrarte con la guardia baja, te sentiste desnudo y rápidamente compusiste tu máscara, volteando para sonreírle al ninja que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Es una noche hermosa y quería un poco de aire, _Kurorin_.- eras más perceptivo con él y notaste su ceja elevarse un poco. No te creía. –Oh, vamos a entrar de nuevo, es tarde y debemos levantarnos temprano para trabajar.- te diriges hacia la puerta pero unos brazos te aprisionan, fuerte y sin opción a zafarte.

Pensaste que había sido un error, tal vez estarías soñando. Abriste la boca para protestar pero los labios del ninja sellaron los tuyos y ya nada tuvo sentido para ti.

Tu máscara cayó.

Sucumbiste a los gritos desgarrados y anhelantes de tu corazón.

Tu mente se rindió.

Y sólo te entregaste al placer de aquel beso. Fue un beso brusco, nada romántico, tosco como tu contraparte pero te supo tan delicioso que probablemente te volverías adicto a ese sabor.

Kurogane aflojó el agarre y se separó de ti, observándote bajo la luz de la luna. Con sus ojos carmesí hipnotizantes. El silencio era apacible; podrías quedarte horas observándolo. Pero la calma se rompió cuando su voz atravesó tus oídos.

-No debes fingir, Fye.- acomodó un mechón de cabello que cubría tu ojo izquierdo –mereces ser feliz. No luches contra eso.

El moreno no era de muchas palabras, por lo que te sorprendió. Él tenía razón ¿cierto? Merecías ser feliz y olvidar el pasado, merecías eso y lucharías por obtenerlo.

La mirada de Kurogane pareció leer tu decisión, porque una cálida –de esas extrañas e inexistentes- sonrisa cruzó su rostro, atrayendo el tuyo nuevamente y comenzando un nuevo beso. Esta vez más tranquilo.

Y te diste cuenta de que Kurogane se había vuelto el dueño de tu corazón… aunque a cambio, él te había otorgado el suyo como recompensa.

Juraste protegerlo y ser feliz a su lado, hasta que el tiempo decidiera lo contrario; y aun así, lucharías y serías fuerte para enfrentar el futuro incierto que les esperaba al saltar de un mundo a otro, pero al menos, ya no estarías solo nunca más.

* * *

**Notas**

Y es aquí cuando me pregunto _¿Qué demonios hice?_ xD

Bien. Desde la perspectiva del manga -oh, bendito manga- pienso que después de todo lo que le pasó a Fye, merece ser feliz. ¿Y quién mejor para hacerlo feliz que nuestro ninja _testarudo_ favorito? Espero no me hayan salido OoC... es mi primer fanfic con ellos, pero la canción me mandó a su fandom directamente.

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, por ello esperaré sus **reviews**.


End file.
